


Promise

by S_huang



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: It's now over, Produce 101 Season 2.He can't see his favorite hyung again but it doesn't make Seonho gives up.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite pairing in Produce 101 Season 2~   
> Enjoy!

“Minhyun-hyung!” Seonho shouts with excitement. He walks to Minhyun with a big smile.

Minhyun stops walking and turns at Seonho with a smile.

Seonho loves his hyung’s smile a lot and runs to hug Minhyun.

Minhyun happily receives the hug. He rubs Seonho’s hair and wraps his arms around Seonho’s neck.

“What’s up?” Minhyun asks.

Seonho giggles. He doesn’t need any reason to come to Minhyun, he just loves it.

“Hyung, this is the last time we can meet each other.” Seonho says.

Produce 101 season 2 was officially over last night. It is time to say goodbye.

“Who said that? You can always come see me, Seonho-a.” Minhyun answers as he is faced with the sad look on Seonho’s face.

“Well, you will be busy to promote Wanna One for a year and you will not have time for me.” Seonho rests his forehead to Minhyun’s chest.

Minhyun sighs. Seonho really loves to hug him. At first, it’s uncomfortable. But as time goes by, Minhyun realizes that he can get used to this kind of hug.

“You can message me, call me, or video chat me anytime.” Minhyun rubs Seonho hair again.

Seonho looks at Minhyun in surprise.

“Really?” Seonho exclaims. “You will answer me?”

Minhyun nods and smiles.

“I will.” MInhyun promises.

Seonho releases his hug and offers his pinky finger.

Minhyun chuckles a bit. Seonho is really innocent and so cute, Minhyun thinks.

“Hyung, don’t broke the promise!” Seonho wants Minhyun to assure him

Minhyun nods again.

Seonho smiles, but his smile disappears as he looks down to the floor.

“What’s wrong, Seonho-a?” Minhyun asks as he ducks his head down to check on Seonho.

Seonho pulls Minhyun’s collar and touches his lips to Minhyun’s. A little gentle kiss on his lips, as Seonho closes his eyes.

Minhyun freezes.

Slowly, Seonho releases Minhyun’s collar.

Minhyun blushes and covers his mouth in surprise.

Seonho looks at Minhyung with a serious expression.

“Hyung, good luck with your debut. I will train hard and be a good idol. When I am ready, I will go to you again and ask you to be mine.” Seonho says earnestly.

Minhyun still cannot believe what has just happened and what he has heard.

Seonho smiles confidently.

“Seonho, I…..…” Minhyun stops. He suddenly gets what Seonho is saying. Seonho is confessing his love to him!

Minhyun blushes even more.

Seoho can see the red face behind Minhyun’s hand.

Minhyun tries to calm his heart. It’s beating like crazy.

“Hyung, don’t worry. When the time comes, I will confess my love for you again.” Seonho repeats to make sure that Minhyun understand him. “That time, I hope you can answer me.”

Seonho smiles innocently.

 

 

FIN.


End file.
